A Saiyan's Conflict
by Speranza Verde
Summary: Weird things are happening around Capsule Corp. Things are breaking, flying across rooms, and Trunks keeps getting headaches. Can Vegeta figure out whats going on and protect his family from someone from his past? Rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

Now with the tournament over, Buu on the good guy's side, there really wasn't much left to do but sit around and relax. That was exactly what Vegeta was doing. He was lounging on a lawn chair on his sun deck. It was a warm day, the birds were singing and no one was around to bother him. His wife Bulma was out shopping, again, and his young son Trunks was still sleeping.

Yes, it was a perfect day for the Prince of Saiyans to have some time to relax. Not only was Vegeta enjoying the quiet but he was actually enjoying the cat curled up on his stomach, softly purring. Vegeta picked up his glass of cold lemonade and brought it to his lips. He was about to take a drink when he heard a loud crash from inside.

Vegeta jumped, causing him to drop the glass and the cat to run. Vegeta looked towards the door, he was about to get up when he heard another crash and his son screaming. Vegeta ran inside, causing things to fall over. He ran down the long hallway, his Saiyan senses told him that danger was near and his father intuition told him that his son was in trouble.

He had finally reached Trunks' room and busted in. Vegeta was ready to fight off anyone and anything that might have been hurting his son. When Vegeta looked around he was shocked to find that no one was in the room but Trunks who was sitting up in bed looking at his dad.

Vegeta relaxed, "What the hell were you screaming for?" he asked Trunks. Trunks tilted his head the side a little and gave his father a confused look, "I wasn't screaming." Vegeta looked at his son, "Don't lie to me, I heard a crash and then you screaming." Trunks got out of bed and went over to his father, "I swear I wasn't screaming. I wouldn't lie to you Dad."

Vegeta shook his head and left his son's room. He went into the den and found the source of the crash, a flower vase had some how flew across the room and hit the wall. Vegeta went over and started to clean it up, he looked over his shoulder to the sound of the door opening. Trunks had walked in and was holding his head, "Dad…can I have some medicine, my head really hurts."

Vegeta went back to cleaning, "Yeah. Let me finish cleaning this mess up and I'll get you some." Trunks nodded and went to sit down on the couch, he watched Vegeta clean and when he finished he asked, "How'd that happen?" Vegeta shook his head and threw all the glass away, "I don't know. I heard this crash and then you screaming so…I have no idea. Your mother is going to be pissed though; I got those flowers for her."

Trunks smiled when he heard that. Both his parents where sometimes hard to live with, they both had a lot of pride and liked to be in charge of everything so it was only natural they clashed some times. So whenever he saw or heard his parents being loving and caring towards each other, it always made him feel good.

Vegeta came back into the den with two small pills and a glass of water for Trunks. Trunks took them and watched as his father sat down next to him. They were silent for awhile before Vegeta spoke up, "You want to tell me something son?" Trunks set his glass down and shook his head, "No, I'm fine."

Vegeta nodded, "Why don't you go take a shower." Trunks looked up at his father and nodded. Vegeta was soon left alone for awhile before he heard Bulma's voice calling. "Hey Vegeta, can you come help me please!" Vegeta groaned and reluctantly got up. 'This woman is always freaking shopping for shit she doesn't even need.' He was scowling all the way down to the garage but his face softened when he saw how good his wife looked.

He had not seen her at all today. He was already up and training by the time Bulma left. She had her hair done, was wearing a short skirt with a purple tube top. You would never think she was married with a kid. Bulma looked up from the trunk and smiled, "Here you go!" She handed almost twenty bags to him.

Vegeta about faced and went back up the stairs with the bags and Bulma right behind him. "Is Trunks awake?" Vegeta nodded, "He's taking a shower." He then took the bags into the bedroom.

Vegeta sat down on the bed and watched as Bulma started putting her new clothes away. "Weirdest thing happened while you were gone." Bulma looked at him from the closet, "What? What happen?"

Vegeta looked back at her, "Remember that vase in the den that held those flowers I gave you?" Bulma nodded, "Well…somehow it broke." Bulma turned around and placed her hands on her hips, "What happen? Were you and Trunks rough housing again?"

He shook his head, "No. He was still asleep and I was out on the deck so I don't know what happen." Bulma shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe one of the cats did it." She was about to go back to the closet when she saw Vegeta shaking his head, "No, it couldn't have been the cats, the vase didn't just break it flew across the room."

Bulma looked at Vegeta, dumbfounded, "There is no way that a ten pound vase flew across a room." Vegeta looked at her with a scowl on his face, "Well this one freaking did." Bulma threw down her new shoes and walked out the door, "Show me!" They both left the room and made their way to the den, passing the bathroom where Trunks was taking his shower.

888

While in the shower, Trunks could hear the voices of his parents arguing as they passed the door, he was still half-asleep and his headache was going away. Trunks watched as the steam rose and as the water came down. Trunks suddenly sensed his father power and knew that he was mad about something.

His mother must have come home with some more new clothes. Trunks looked back up into the shower faucet. The water ran down his body. Trunks could make out some of the things his parents were saying, Vegeta was telling Bulma about the vase.

Trunks could picture his mother now, hanging up her new clothes. He could suddenly feel another headache coming. Trunks closed his eyes and placed his face into his hand, this was not a normal headache, it felt like his skull was ripping open.

Trunks began to grind his teeth, in hopes of holding back a scream that was building up in his throat. His mind all of a sudden filled with all the clothes that his mother had bought over the years and his parents fighting over it. The pain in his head increased. Trunks was about to break down in tears and was very tempted to call his dad.

888

Bulma and Vegeta had just made it into the hallway when they both heard the clash of metal objects hitting each other. Vegeta ran back to the bedroom with Bulma following him. They ran inside to see all of Bulma's new clothes thrown all over the room.

Bulma gasped, "No! Not my new Goochi dress!" Bulma ran over and picked the winkled up blue dress, "Oh! How did this happen?" Vegeta looked around the room for any kind of clue that would explain what happen. When he could not find anything, he started to help Bulma clean up.

They had just about finished cleaning up when Trunks walked in. He was dressed but his hair was still a little wet. They stopped and looked at him, "Dad…Can I some more medicine? My headache came back." Vegeta looked at Trunks as if he did not believe him but Bulma went over to her beloved son.

"Aw sweetie. You're getting headaches again?" Trunks nodded, "Again?" They both looked at Vegeta who was confused. "Yeah, Trunks has been getting headaches a lot lately. You mean you haven't noticed?" Vegeta shook his head, "Why don't you ever tell me anything?" Bulma placed her hands on her hips, "Well excuse me. I thought as a father you would have sensed your son being sick."

Vegeta threw the clothes down, "I'm not a God damn physic woman. How was I supposed to know?" The two started to arguer, which was doing nothing for Trunks' head. He tried to yell over them but they were at each other's throats now.

Finally giving up, Trunks walked out of the room, "Oh forget. I'll get them myself."

888

AN: End of chapter 1. Now you guys tell me if you think I should continue this story or not. It is a little slow going right now but I promise you all, it will get better.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner that night was awkward. Trunks had not eaten more then three bites and Vegeta was eating slower then usual. The whole thing made Bulma uncomfortable, she tried to start a conversation but every time she Vegeta would just shake his head.

The reason for the silents was that they were trying to figure out what had happen to Bulma's clothes and the vase. Bulma looked over at her son who looked like he was going to cry, "Baby? Is there something wrong?" Trunks shook his head as he flicked a pea away with his fork.

Trunks placed his fork down, "May I be excused?" Vegeta looked at his son's plate and was shocked that it still had the same amount on it, "You're not going anywhere until that plate is clean, boy." Trunks looked at his dad, "I'm not hungry. I just want to go lie down." Trunks left the table with Bulma yelling after him, "But Trunks! I thought you liked mashed potatoes!"

The young Saiyan didn't answer. He went into the den and lied down on the couch. He could hear Bulma starting to clean the dishes with Vegeta talking to her, "What is going on with him?" Vegeta asked as he set in dirty plate down for Bulma. Bulma watched as the sink filled with soapy water.

Vegeta noticed that it looked like she was going to cry, and she did. "I don't know what's wrong with him, but it scares me. It scares me that he's having all these headaches." Bulma looked up at Vegeta, "But what really scares me is that vase breaking and my clothes flying is not the only thing that's happed."

Vegeta was now listening to every letter that Bulma was saying. She started to say that once when she was down in the lab, Trunks was taking a nap; she started yelling at a tool that wouldn't work right. "I just kept cursing it and wishing that it would just break." Vegeta nodded and waited for Bulma to finish.

"I took a break and when up to check on Trunks. He was awake and said that he could hear me yelling. I apologized to him and went back to work." Bulma continued to say that when she got back down to the lab, she couldn't find the tool she was using before.

She had looked around for it. She was looking under a table and when she got back on to her feet, she felt something fly past her ear. "I looked to see what it was; it was the same tool that I was looking for. Some one had tried to throw it at me and kill me."

Vegeta couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Did you look around?" Bulma nodded, "No one was in the lab." Vegeta leaned against the counter and tried to think as Bulma went back to the dishes.

888

In the den, Trunks could hear the sound of dishes clanging and water running. The sound had never bothered him before but with his headache, it just made the noise sound like it was ten times louder. His head began to throb with pain; he could hear the blood in his ears, his head felt like he was in a vise grip.

Trunks began to see all the dishes, hitting each other, rubbing against each other. He saw the silver wear as they clanged and rubbed against the dishes. The noise was terrible and plus with the sounds of his father's voice it just made it worse.

Trunks loved his father but sometimes his voice could be annoying. Trunks buried his face into the couch cushions, hoping to drown the noise out but it just got worse. "Stop" he began to chant, "Please stop. I can't take it. Please stop. Stop. Stop please. STOP!"

He yelled at the top of his lungs into the couch.

888

Bulma and Vegeta were still discussing the incident in the lab when the both suddenly felt the kitchen shaking. Bulma dropped the plate she was washing and grabbed the sink. Vegeta griped the counter and planted his feet into the floor.

Bulma made her way over to her husband and grabbed his arm, "Is it an earthquake?" Vegeta didn't answer. Soon all the dishes in the sink and cabinets began to fall onto the floor and break. All the sliver wear flew out of their drawers, bend in half, and fly out the window.

It seemed liked the kitchen was destroying its self. Vegeta grabbed Bulma, threw her down onto the ground, and protected her with his body just as more dishes started to fly across the room and hit the wall.

The whole thing to seem to have lasted forever but when it was over, it was only two minutes. Vegeta slowly got up with Bulma and they both took in the destruction. "Oh…my…my kitchen…" Bulma was in shock. Vegeta picked up a piece of glass and examined it, "What the hell just happened? What the fuck just happened?"

Without saying anything, Bulma grabbed a broom and started to sweep up the mess. Vegeta could tell that her mind was trying to block out whatever happened and just focuses on cleaning. As Vegeta left the kitchen, he rubbed his finger down Bulma's arm to let her know that it was okay.

Vegeta took one last look at his wife as she fell to her knees and cried. Vegeta wanted to go back but he knew crying was Bulma's way of getting over something. So Vegeta went into the den and found Trunks asleep.

He sat down next to him and gently rubbed his back. He listen to his son's soft breathing, Trunks always looked like him when he slept. He brushed Trunks' wild bangs away from his eyes and could tell that he was dreaming. 'My son…you're doing this aren't you?' Vegeta was trying to get into Trunks' head, to see if his theory was right.

'Trunks, can you hear me? It's dad.' Vegeta waited a few minutes and tried again. 'Son, if you can hear me, say something back. Anything.' Again he waited. When nothing happened, he picked Trunks up to take him to his room but, 'Put me down, dad…I'm comfortable.'

At first Vegeta was in shock but did as his son asked. He smiled as he put Trunks back down on the couch, 'You have a rare power that only a few Sayians are lucky to get. Some have gone insane trying to harness it. You're physic my son and you must learn to control it.'

Trunks said nothing back but rolled over on his side and fell asleep. Vegeta grabbed a blanket and covered him, 'I'll help you with it. I don't have it but your Great-Grandfather, my Grandfather, did.' Vegeta stroked his son's cheek, got up, and went to help his wife in the kitchen and to tell her.

888

AN: Yay! Chapter 2! Like I said, it will get better. Its been awhile since I last wrote a fic so I might be a little rusty, just work with me.


End file.
